


The Odds

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>The Odds</b>
<br/><b>by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)</b>
<br/><b>general team silliness</b>
<br/><b>rating: K+</b></p><p><i>The SGC personnel are active betters and the next mission up for wager is a routine trip for SG-1...what could possibly go wrong? According to Trace Mars...nothing. But who the heck is Trace Mars?<br/></i></p><p><b>don't own... wish I did, but I don't. No infringement intended.</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Odds

**Author's Note:**

> **The Odds**   
> **by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)**   
> **general team silliness**   
> **rating: K+**
> 
>  _The SGC personnel are active betters and the next mission up for wager is a routine trip for SG-1...what could possibly go wrong? According to Trace Mars...nothing. But who the heck is Trace Mars?  
> _
> 
>  **don't own... wish I did, but I don't. No infringement intended.**

"I do not understand the concept of this 'pool'" Teal'c stated, staring at the paper, "there is no water involved."

"It's a bet, "Jack told him, leaning in conspiratorially.

"Jaffa do not make wagers."

"No?" asked Jack, his eyebrow quirking up.

"It's just for fun," Daniel added as he took a bite of toast. "It helps keep up morale."

"Yeah. See, we're betting on what will happen on our next mission."

"Our next mission is to P4R-774. It is a routine scouting mission."

"Exactly," Jack said rather loudly drawing a few confused and curious looks.

"I still do not understand."

Jack sighed. "How often do our 'routine' missions ever go according to routine?"

Teal'c seemed to consider this a moment. He sipped his juice as Jack leaned farther on to the tabletop, waiting anxiously for his friend's response.

"You endeavor to predict the inevitable unforeseen outcome of SG-1's next mission."

Jack clapped his hands together. "Yes, exactly."

Teal'c examined the crumpled sheet of paper in front of him. There were three columns: name, predicted outcome and wager.

"Are you not supposed to wager money in such a 'pool'?"

"Yeah, well..."

"General Hammond kind of put an end to that last month," Daniel told him. "Things got kind of out of control."

At Teal'c's confused expression Jack added, "he lost a lot of money on that botched meet and greet with SG-15."

"So now we don't use money," Daniel continued. "See," he pulled the paper over and held it up to Teal'c, "you write your name and what you think is going to happen on the mision. Then you place your 'bet' here."

"It can be anything you want."

"Within reason," added Daniel.

"Look," Jack said, pointing at his own name, "I say we're going to get attacked by a roaming band of Jaffa. I get a case of beer from Daniel if I'm right." Daniel frowned at him.

"Who is Trace Mars?" asked Teal'c, his finger stopping at a name towards the beginning of the list.

Daniel and Jack bumped heads as they consulted the paper.

"No idea," said Jack.

"Some people use pseudonyms."

"Whoever it is they aren't very good at this. They said nothing will happen and everyone will be bored."

Daniel snorted.

"What are the odds of that happening?"

"They did not leave a wager," Teal'c noted, pointing at the _TBA_ in the wager column. Several other lines had the same notation.

"That means 'to be announced'," Daniel said. "Some people use that to keep their identity secret or to surprise their teammates. You write your wager on a paper and give it to Walter for safe keeping."

"I see," Teal'c said after a moment.

"So," said Jack, his eyes darting back and forth, "you want to place a bet?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Jaffa do not make wagers."

Jack's head hit the table and he mumbled something that sounded like, "for crying out loud." Daniel snorted into his coffee.

"Carter wouldn't play either."

"I put in," Daniel said, proudly. "Had to counter your bed."

Jack glared at him. "There is no way you will be seduced by a princess again."

Daniel shrugged. "It happened once."

Sighing, Jack folded the paper and put it in his shirt pocket. A glance at his watch and he got up. "Time to go to work kids."

12 hours later...

SG-1 exited the Stargate right on time, stepping on to the metal ramp without undo haste or concern.

"Good to see everything went as planned, Colonel," Hammond said from the control room up above.

Jack glanced up and gave a half salute. "Yes, sir." Jack frowned at the floor as his team made their way out of the gateroom.

An hour later they were seated around the table in the briefing room waiting for General Hammond to finish an important call on the red phone. Jack absently rolled his pen between his hands on the table. Daniel was slumped in his chair across from Jack, playing with one of the buttons on his shirt. Teal'c was sitting stoically as usual and Carter was just staring at the file in front of her, looking incredibly bored.

"So, who won the pool?" Walter asked as he came into the room with a fresh pitcher of water.

Jack pulled the list from his pocket but didn't need to look at it. "That Trace Mars person."

"The mission went just as predicted," Teal'c said.

"Even Daniel was bored," added Jack.

Daniel glared at him for a second then addressed Walter. "So who is it?"

Walter rummaged through an envelope, eventually retrieving a folded slip of yellow paper with "Trace Mars" typed on the front.

Jack snatched it away and read it several times, his frown deepening. Finally his eyes slid over tot he woman sitting across from him. She had a smug looking smile on her face.

The other three men finally caught on. "Sam won?" Daniel asked, sounding a bit shocked.

"Apparently." Jack handed the paper to Daniel who laughed out loud as he read it.

"We were due, sir," Sam said to her still glaring CO. "The odds were in my favor."

"Not fair when you count the cards," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

Sam smiled at him. "There were no cards, sir."

"What did Major Carter win?" Teal'c asked.

Daniel's grin widened and Jack groaned.

"For her team to do all her household chores for a whole weekend," Daniel told him.

"I'm busy this weekend," Jack said, sounding awfully grouchy.

"I didn't say which weekend," Sam replied, still smiling. Jack narrowed his eyes at her but that just made her smile wider.

"I think we're going to have to change the rules again," muttered Jack.


End file.
